


Chapter 14 - Father Christmas

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “You know, I think we should spice up our sex life with Christmas this year.”Jackson splutters. “What?”





	Chapter 14 - Father Christmas

“You know, I think we should spice up our sex life with Christmas this year.”

Jackson splutters. “What?”

“I said,” Stiles says with the smuggest smirk on his face that Jackson has ever seen. He rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and looks back down to the bacon he’s cooking. “We should have a Christmas-themed sex life this year.”

“Okay then,” Jackson murmurs under his breath. He has no idea why he’s planning to propose to this idiot on Christmas. “Tell me then, what exactly does Christmas-themed sex entail?”

“I don’t know, Jax, maybe you could dress up as a sexy elf one night? X-rated mistletoe kind of thing? Naughty and nice stuff maybe?” Stiles suggests, still smirking. Jackson rolls his eyes again, flipping the bacon over. He’s only just finished it when Stiles says, “I could call you Daddy Christmas.”

His entire body seems to come to a sudden stop and slowly, he turns to look at Stiles. “You could call me _what_?”

“Daddy Christmas,” Stiles repeats. Jackson stares. And stares. And stares.

“Why am I dating you?” he asks in lieu of actually responding to that suggestion. His mind is reeling.

Stiles rolls his own eyes and Jackson has to fight the urge to roll his eyes back at him because that would end up in a stalemate of stubbornness. “We’ve been together for four years, Jax, we both know these half-threats of break-ups are empty as fuck.”

Jackson huffs and turns back to his cooking. “If you _ever_ call me Daddy Christmas, I promise you those threats will stop being empty immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
